You're Mine
by Sydneypress
Summary: Another frustrating date finally ends the way Maura wants it to. Pure smut. Swearing and adult themes. One-shot.


**Hi! I haven't forgotten about my other stories and will update, I promise.**

**This one contains swearing and adult themes. Don't know where this came from... I blame my cold!**

**As ever I own nothing. Enjoy ;)**

Doctor Maura Isles was sexually frustrated and this fact bothered her. She was never good at being sexually frustrated. She had slept with a number of men during the last month but they had all left her unsatisfied. She failed to cry out the way that she wanted, her fingernails barely broke the surface of their backs, her heels did not dig into the bed, or floor, or back seat of the car.

Her conquests, if they could be called that, were selfish and ill equipped to satisfy her, as what she really craved, who she had really wanted between her legs all of those times, was one Detective Jane had been friends now for a long time and Maura could swear that Jane felt the same attraction that she did. Maura had watched and observed and catalogued Jane's physical reactions to her proximity and touch: dilated pupils, elevated pulse-rate, clammy palms; they all indicated that the brunette felt it too. But still nothing. Ballsy, jump-in-headfirst-thinklater Rizzoli failed to pick up on the subtle and not-so-subtle non-verbal cues that our fair Doctor continually bombarded the clueless Detective with.

Maura had hoped that eventually the Detective would break and figure it all out and leap Geena Davis and Susan Sarandon style over the precipice with her, but still nothing. Hence the frustrating dates and perfunctory sexual encounters. And so over time Maura became less subtle, her hem lines got shorter, her necklines plunged further and further revealing more and more of the delectables soft flesh that Jane continued to stare at while licking her lips, imagining what Maura hoped was the same thought that ran through her head: I wonder what she tastes like.

It was after another frustrating encounter that Maura found herself that evening, outside her house staring at Jane's car. She had made excuses after coffee, at least she had been honest, not even having the inclination to lie. "I am sorry Michael, I need to leave."His face had fallen. He had hoped that him paying for dinner would have resulted in sex, or at least oral sex."I... I don't want this with you."And so she had run out of there as fast as her Louboutin's could carry her perfect frame, those long legs as graceful as a gazelle, expediting her exit before she had gone turned off the engine of her Prius and was both surprised and then also not at seeing Jane's car already there in the drive.

Maura touched the bonnet as she walked past. It was stone cold. It appeared her Detective had been there for a while. Maura unlocked her door and stepped through, shutting it behind her, setting her keys and bag on the side, as she always did. She reached up to turn on the light.

"Leave the light off."

The gravelly timbre of Jane's voice caused a ripple of arousal to travel the length of her body. She felt her nipples harden at the authority of that voice. God she loved Jane in Detective Rizzoli mode.

"Jane, you startled me."

Her eyes sought out the source of the voice and through the moonlight cast into the room, she could just about make out Jane's form. She could see three, no, four bottles of beer. Three were empty, discarded albeit on coasters on her table, and the fourth was in Jane's hand, which was resting next to her crotch. Even in this light, this cold stark light, Maura could see, she could see the unmistakeable bulge in Jane's trousers. The Doctor gulped and chewed her lip. She steadied herself, a slow and steady almost painful pulse began beating deep inside her.

"Is there something I can help you with... Detective?"

The last word uttered so coquettishly, so low, so utterly brimming with wanton suggestion. She waited. Maura waited for Jane's response. She was good at waiting. She had manners. She knew that good things came to those who waited. And so she watched as that bottled glinted in the moonlight as it was raised to Jane 's lips. She listened as she heard the glug glug glug as Rizzoli took her time. She was in control of whatever this was. And so Maura waited to hear Jane's answer, to hear the husky response.

"Strip."

Maura shivered and reached behind her back and unzipped her dress.

"Slowly. Take your time."

Maura stepped out of the dress and set in onto the back of the chair. She used the motion to step into the light and to give Jane the perfect view of her. Fully confident in her curves she stood there in her high heels, panties, stockings, suspenders and basque. All matching. All black lace. The audible sigh that she heard from across the room evidently meant that the Detective approved. Maura slowly popped open the fasteners of her bodice, allowing her bosom freedom from their constraints. She slowly drew her panties down her long legs and stepped out of them. She moved to unclasp her stockings.

"No. Leave them on. Now, move to your bedroom. You will wait for me on all fours."

The anticipation that she felt was electric. She moved as instructed and positioned herself and waited. She tried to relax her muscles, tried to still the suddenly felt hands remove her shoes, tenderly and carefully and felt as the remainder of her clothes were also slowly, sensuously taken off her until she was naked and very exposed. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs. God she wanted Jane to touch her. To feel her. To fill her.

Without warning she felt Jane enter her. She felt as is she were being ripped apart but it felt so good, so damned good. She had told Jane about wanting to be taken. How she wanted to be made to wait and filled and taken and fucked. Oh so properly fucked.

If Jane had never been with a woman before, she was a natural, her hips thrust confidently, her hands held Maura's hips, pulling, pushing, forcing herself gasped, she clawed, she writhed, she moaned, she felt her body being pushed higher than ever before. Harder. Deeper. Oh God it was so, so, so fucking good. She felt herself come undone. She heard Jane screaming her name and then again, again together, they came as one.

Her mouth went dry, her room darker than before. She felt Jane withdraw, the sharp pain and the absence of the missing phallus momentary, before she felt Jane turn her and help her onto her back. She heard rather than felt the removal of the strap on and felt Jane's long, lean body on top of hers. Jane's lips touched hers tenderly. They kissed deeply, lovingly for the first time. Jane pulled her head away and rested her forehead against Maura's.

"Are you ok?"

Her throat still dry, she nodded, her eyes glistening with tears from the outpouring of emotion, from the intensity of the delicious fucking that Jane had just given her. Now she was satisfied.

"I love you Maura. No more dates. You're mine."

Maura wrapped her legs around her Detective.

"I always have been Jane, it just took you a long time to figure it out."

Reviews always welcome ladies...


End file.
